Summer Daze
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Sepanjang musim panas kali ini kegiatannya hanyalah sebatas revisi tugas akhirnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah revisi yang memberatkannya, itu karena seharian dalam kamarnya ia selalu mendapat godaan yang kadang sampai pada batas dimana tak bisa ia tahan. Belum lagi nantinya harus menghadapi adik-adik brocon dan siscon yang kadang ributnya minta ampun. Itu Melelahkan./RnR?


**_Kagerou Project (Mekakucity Actors) © JIN (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 **SUMMER DAZE**

 _Written by: Mellow Rainbow_

 _With: AU/A bit OOC/Typo/dll_

 _Hope you like it!_

.

.

.

Weker itu kembali berbunyi.

Lagi, deringannya membuat mata pria itu terpaksa kembali terbuka. Kantung matanya sedikit lebam dan kulitnya juga nampak memucat sebab jarang bersinggungan dengan sinar matahari. Hampir beberapa minggu sudah ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar, dengan beberapa tumpukan buku referensi juga segelas kopi hitam yang tak pernah absen di sudut meja, masih bisa terlihat bekas ciplakannya di beberapa kertas HVS dekat alat printer miliknya.

Makhluk itu menggeliat, sedikit surai coklatnya terurai menutupi mata kirinya.

Gadis itu berbaring dengan begitu nyamannya tanpa menghiraukan ia berada di kamar seorang pria, hanya berdua. Ia kembali menggeliat dan tangannya mendarat di perut pria itu. Desir napasnya mendarat di leher pria itu, kepalanya kembali bergerak pelan seolah sedang mencari posisi terbaik buat bantalannya.

Shintaro pun bangun, setengah duduk sembari memijit sedikit keningnya. Kerap kali ia bangun tidur kondisi seperti inilah yang ia dapati, tepat dimana tubuh Ayano terbaring lelap di sampingnya. Sikapnya seperti ini seolah meremehkan sifat manusiawi yang dimiliki Shintaro, tentu saja memangnya lelaki mana yang tidak berpikiran kotor meski hanya sepintas kala menemukan sesosok gadis jelita tidur lelap di samping mereka.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku sampai memerkosa kau disini, bodoh?" ucapnya datar.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tangannya yang satu meraih bagian belakang leher gadis itu sementara tangannya yang lain ia selipkan diantara lipatan lututnya. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Ayano dan dibawanya ke kamar seberang. Ya, mereka tinggal berseberangan dalam satu apartemen terpisah.

Sesaat setelah ia kembali didapatinya sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ milik Ayano tertinggal di ranjang miliknya. Shintaro menghela napas dan mengambilnya lalu membawanya kembali menuju kamar Ayano. Sekembalinya dirinya, gadis itu sudah bangun sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Shintaro. Jarang kau mampir ke kamarku," ucapnya dengan nada polos, sontak saja Shintaro memukul pelan puncak kepala Ayano.

"Berhentilah terus-terusan tidur di kamarku, Ayano. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kau mulai berat," protesnya.

"Eeeh? Apa tidak ada yang bilang padamu kalau mengomentari berat badan seorang perempuan itu tidak sopan," balas Ayano sembari memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. Pria itu pun menepuk dahinya.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih, Ayano?" lanjut Shintaro namun Ayano malah sibuk mencoba menggapai _retsleting_ gaun _one piece_ miliknya yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku, Shintaro. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa mandi." Ayano tersenyum memaksa, kali ini ia tidak bergurau. Shintaro pun menggeleng dan membantu melepaskannya hingga terlihat sedikit kulit punggung gadis itu.

 _BRAK_

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depan pintu, pemandangan yang sungguh familiar di kalangan anak remaja. Shintaro membelokkan visualnya ke sumber suara, seketika itu pula relief wajahnya berubah total mengingat saat ini ia sedang membantu Ayano membuka pakaiannya.

"T-Tidak, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Momo!" Shintaro bergegas melepas pegangan tangannya dari retsleting gaun Ayano, namun terlambat sudah sebab ekspresi Momo terlanjur berubah total.

"Aya-neechan, aku membawa kue buat—"

Belum selesai satu masalah, masalah lain kembali datang. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan jaket hitam serta _hoodie_ yang menutup sebagian rambut keemasan miliknya ikut terperangah saat melihat pemandangan yang ia temukan di depan pintu kamar sang kakak. Ayano sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan bagian belakang pakaiannya sedikit terbuka bersama seorang laki-laki yang belum lama ia ketahui sebagai pacar sang kakak, Shintaro Kisaragi.

" _Ohayou_ , Shuuya." Ayano tersenyum lembut seraya menunjukkan tanda 'V' dengan kedua jarinya.

"A-Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" teriak Momo dan Kano bersamaan, memecah kesunyian seantero lingkungan apartemen.

Situasi bertambah buruk, kali ini Kano memeluk Ayano sementara Momo memeluk Shintaro sembari saling bertukar pandangan garang. Ayano menggaruk sedikit pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya sementara Shintaro hanya memutar bola matanya, memandang ke arah lain. Ah, benar-benar pagi yang sial baginya.

" _Onii-chan_ , meskipun aku membencimu, aku tidak rela kalau keperjakaanmu sampai direnggut secepat ini," teriak Momo yang berada di balik tubuh Shintaro.

"Aya-neechan, mengapa kau tidak menghubungi polisi. Apakah dia merampas ponselmu? Meskipun dia pacarmu harusnya kau tidak dengan mudah diperdaya olehnya! Dia itu cabul, mesum, tidak bermoral, pedofil, semua laki-laki itu ternyata sama!" teriak Kano, sampai ia lupa kalau ia sendiri juga laki-laki.

"Aku yakin kakakmu yang menggoda lebih dulu!" teriak Momo, seketika gurat wajah Kano berubah merah padam.

"Hah? Kakakku tidak akan melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Pasti kakakmu memperdayanya buat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Sedari awal kakakmu memang mau menodai kesucian kakakku 'kan?" balas Kano, kali ini wajah Momo yang balik berubah merah pedam.

"Karena itulah kubilang ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Momo." Shintaro kembali mencoba menenangan sang adik.

"Tenang saja Shuuya, dia tidak punya nyali buat melakukan hal semacam itu," lanjut Ayano mencoba menenangkan sang adik tanpa menghapus sedikit senyumannya, kata-kata lembut nan tajam seperti itu jelas menjadi tusukan bagi Shintaro.

"Kakak." Momo dan Kano yang sedari tadi memeluk erat kakaknya memandang lurus iris mata mereka dan tersenyum lega.

"Karena itulah aku yakin pasti semua salah kakakmu!" teriak keduanya lagi bersamaan.

"Kakakmu mesum!" teriak Kano.

"Kakakmu yang mesum!" balas Momo.

"Kakakmu pedofil!" teriak Kano lagi.

"Kakakmu fujoshi. Dasar roti sobek!" balas Momo tak mau kalah.

Shintaro kembali memijit keningnya, situasi makin keruh. Ia memandang Ayano yang berada di pelukan Kano, namun gadis itu malah memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seraya meleletkan sedikit lidahnya, mungkin ia sedang menikmati situasi dimana kedua adik yang _brocon_ dan _siscon_ saling memperebutkan harkat dan martabat para kakaknya.

Berlama-lama kemudian keduanya pun mulai kelelahan.

"Hhhh ... hhhh ... aku kehabisan kata-kata hinaan," ucap Momo yang terengah-engah.

"Hhhh ... aku juga," sahut Kano sambil mengelap sedikit keringatnya dengan sikunya.

Momo dan Kano kembali bertukar pandangan benci sebelum akhirnya Momo menarik sang kakak kembali ke kamarnya berikut mengambil kotak makanan yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan di depan kamar Ayano. Kano mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang entah ia dapat darimana lalu menutup pintu kamar Ayano dan berjaga di luarnya.

" _Onii-chan_ , meskipun kau sekarang punya pacar kau tetap tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh seperti itu tahu!" omel Momo dalam kamar Shintaro, namun sang kakak menghiraukannya bak angin berlalu, saat sudah bangun artinya ia harus kembali memulai merevisi tugas akhirnya, ia pun menghidupkan PC miliknya sembari membuat segelas kopi.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah membawakan makanan!" Shintaro sedikit tersenyum sembari melambaikan gelas kopinya.

Momo pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu membuang muka. "Aku mulai tidak mempercayai kalian yang hidup berdua. Mulai sekarang aku akan mampir dua hari sekali!"

Memaksa tersenyum, namun gigi Shintaro sedikit bergemeretak mendengar pernyataan itu. Kesialannya di pagi ini kembali bertambah, semua hanya karena ia salah langkah sedikit, andaikata ia tidak menuruti permintaan Ayano semuanya tidak akan jadi merepotkan seperti ini. Shintaro membukakan pintu kamarnya melepas kepergian sang adik, sementara diluar dilihatnya Kano masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat.

Sungguh pagi yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Kisaragi-kun!"

"Iya, pak." Shintaro bergegas menuju meja salah satu dosen pembimbingnya, Kenjirou Tateyama.

"Beberapa referensi materi milikmu sudah terlalu kuno. Kau boleh cari referensi lain atau pakai beberapa _e-book_ yang bisa kau dapat di internet. Selain itu beberapa informasi lama dari buku yang sudah terlanjur kau pakai sebaiknya kau perbaharui kembali." Kenjirou menyerahkan kembali dokumen yang sudah ia corat-coret bak kanvas lukis kembali pada Shintaro.

"Sebelumnya anda tidak bilang aku boleh mencari informasi lewat _e-book_ di internet." Shintaro berdiri sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sebelumnya kau juga tidak bilang kalau kau adalah pacar Ayano," sindir Kenjirou, membuat Shintaro tersenyum kecut.

"Kupikir anda akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku pacarnya, pak." Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi sedikit wajah Shintaro.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Kenjirou lagi, namun Shintaro sudah terlanjur meninggalkan meja.

"Telepon dia sesekali! Aku tidak ingin menjadi jembatan buat memudahkan urusan anda," balas Shintaro sedikit berteriak, pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum seraya memperbaiki kacamatanya yang agak turun.

Terik matahari seolah menyengat bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terlindungi _jersey_ miliknya. Shintaro menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela bis, andaikata bukan karena tugas akhir ia tidak akan repot-repot mau keluar seperti ini. Selebihnya revisi kali ini karena referensinya kebanyakan memuat informasi yang sudah kuno, artinya waktu yang ia habiskan di perpustakaan dulu semua terbuang sia-sia, semua waktu dan energi yang harusnya bisa ia simpan di rumah saja.

"Panas sekali ... kenapa aku terjebak dalam situasi ini?" keluhnya.

Memasuki pintu apartemennya ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tepat di depan kamarnya ia mengambil kunci yang terselip di saku _jersey_ miliknya, namun tangannya terhenti saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Perlahan Shintaro menyentuh pintu kamarnya dan benar saja, lagi ia dapati tubuh gadis itu terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, bodoh?" bisik Shintaro pelan. Pria itu menggeleng kecil dan mulai menyalakan kembali PC miliknya.

Tak banyak suara yang bergema di kamar itu selain suara jemarinya yang menari di atas papan _keyboard_ , matanya mendelik ke arah bagian-bagian dokumen yang dicoret sebelum kembali ke arah layar. Ia menguap menahan kantuk sebelum mulai mengambil gelas kopi di sudut meja—sudah dingin. Shintaro kembali merentangkan tangannya dan terus berusaha memaksa matanya tetap terbuka.

Ayano menggeliat dan berdehem, gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka _teddy bear_ miliknya. Mendengar suara Ayano membuat Shintaro tergerak buat melayangkan sejenak pandangannya ke arah gadis itu, dipikir lagi seharian ini kerjaan gadis itu hanya tidur saja, tapi untungnya dia tidak lupa mandi, aroma sabun yang Ayano pakai pun sampai sedikit menyapa penciumannya. Wajahnya sungguh tenang, leher jenjangnya yang halus bersembunyi dibalik syal merah yang sering ia pakai, tubuh berlapiskan piyama berwarna coklat kemerahan menambah manisnya ia kala tertidur pulas.

Seketika Shintaro pun menarik paksa pandangannya kembali ke PC miliknya. "S-Sial, kenapa aku malah memandanginya?"

Detik demi detik seolah dimarafrasakan oleh jam weker di dekat ranjang miliknya. Ayano mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memandangi sekitarnya dengan sempurna. Tatapan matanya tertumpu pada pria dengan _jersey_ merah yang tengah tertidur di depan PC dengan napas yang cukup berat. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum beralih turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju Shintaro.

Dielusnya pelan puncak kepala pria itu sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga sang pria. "Shintaro."

Bisikannya yang lembut membuat mata Shintaro perlahan terbuka, kantung matanya yang lebam karena kurang tidur beralih pandang ke arah Ayano yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidur sembarangan nanti bisa masuk angin lho," kata Ayano, pria itu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di meja PC miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau ada di ranjangku, Ayano. Lagipula apa kau tidak risih berduaan di kamar seorang laki-laki?" respon Shintaro lagi sedikit malas, Ayano tertawa kecil sebelum mulai duduk kembali di ranjang dan bersandar di dinding kamar pria itu.

"Mengapa harus risih?" tanya Ayano balik dengan ringannya, Shintaro pun memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kenjirou-san tadi menanyakan soal dirimu. Kapan kau ada rencana pulang? Kau tidak bisa terus marah seperti ini," lanjut Shintaro dengan nada malas, tangannya bergerak perlahan membalik lembar dokumen selanjutnya—kali ini coretan di kertas dokumennya bagaikan lukisan Picasso.

"A-Aku tidak marah kok. A-Aku sudah tidak marah lagi ..." Ayano menggaruk sedikit pipinya dengan telunjuknya, gelagapan.

"Lalu?" tanya Shintaro singkat dan mereka pun terdiam agak lama.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kami sudah tidak bicara selama enam bulan. M-Maksudku, apakah aku harus mengajaknya ke restoran? Menanyakan kabarnya atau bagaimana cuaca akhir-akhir ini, semacam itu ...," racau Ayano sebelum mulai kembali terdiam.

"Aku bingung," lanjutnya singkat sebelum mulai menyembunyikan mulutnya di syal merah miliknya dan mendaratkan dagunya di kedua lututnya.

"Aku jadi korban diantara pertengkaran kalian. Kau selalu datang ke kamarku dan menggangguku. Apalagi aku yakin kau sudah tahu bagaimana Momo menanggapi ini." Shintaro berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menyalakan alat pembuat kopi miliknya.

" _Khrna ithu sdh khubhlhng akhu bnggung hrus bghaimna klhau nnnti brthmu dnghn dhia_ ," racau Ayano dengan mulut tertutup syal juga lututnya.

"Dia selalu menyuruh Kano buat datang menjengukmu 'kan? Aku yakin dia ingin berbaikan," jawab Shintaro pelan sembari menyeruput kopi miliknya.

Ayano mengangkat kembali pandangannya menuju Shintaro yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat dengannya. "Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan caramu masuk ke kamarku selama ini, Ayano. Kau punya kemampuan menembus benda padat?" Shintaro tersenyum kesal dan memukul pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Soal itu aku punya kunci cadangan kamarmu," balas Ayano yang kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kunci padanya.

"Hoo ... boleh kuambil?" Shintaro tersenyum lebar sembari merampas kunci di tangan Ayano dan membuangnya keluar jendela, gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Buat berjaga-jaga kau akan melakukan hal itu aku sudah membuat puluhan duplikatnya lho. Selain itu aku juga punya kunci cadangan buat lemarimu, kunci cadangan lokermu di kampus, dan juga aku punya program retas _password_ instan buatan Ene-chan untuk PC punyamu," jawab Ayano dengan ringan, Shintaro pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lihat, Ayano?"

"Eh, apanya?" Ayano memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Selain itu kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Shintaro balik, Ayano pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak suka pacarmu ada di kamarmu?" tanya gadis itu balik, Shintaro pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukannya tidak suka."

Iris mata Ayano membesar melihat telinga Shintaro yang mulai memerah, pria itu berkata jujur kalau soal perasaannya, hal itu membuat emosi-emosi menggelitik seolah tengah berlabuh di hatinya.

"Lantas kenapa?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Itu karena aku laki-laki normal," jawab Shintaro singkat.

Ayano kembali memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, gadis itu pun sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya. Perlahan ia beringsut di kasur dan memeluk leher Shintaro dari belakang, disandarkannya dagunya di bahu pria itu seraya berbisik ke telinganya, "Jadi kalau pria tidak menjamah wanita ketika mereka hanya berduaan itu disebut normal?"

"Hentikan candaan ini, Ayano." jawab Shintaro dengan nada datar dan dingin, ia benar-benar ingin menegaskan gurauan gadis itu sudah tidak lucu lagi.

"Mnn," respon gadis itu singkat yang kemudian menjatuhkan seluruh wajahnya di bahu kanan pria itu.

Seketika itu pula Shintaro reflek berbalik dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Ayano, pinggangnya sedikit menindih perut Ayano dan membuat gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Menurutnya kali ini Ayano sudah kelewat batas dan ini saatnya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada gadis itu.

"Berhenti terus-menerus meremehkanku! Walaupun pintu kamarku sekarang tidak terkunci tapi aku sungguh takkan ragu buat melumatmu disini," ucapnya datar sembari memajukan wajahnya perlahan, namun bukan gurat resah yang ia dapati dari wajah Ayano, gadis itu malah memejamkan matanya hingga wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang.

Shintaro mulai menutup pandangannya dan mendecih kecil, cengkraman tangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Ayano pun melemah. Ia mulai melepaskannya dan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang seperti sebelumnya. Gelas kopi yang tadi sempat terlepas meninggalkan noda ceceran di lantai kamarnya, namun hal itu diabaikan oleh Shintaro. Saat ini ia tengah fokus buat menenangkan diri.

"Aku tahu kau takkan melakukannya kok," jawab Ayano, senyum kembali terlukis dalam siluet bibirnya. Shintaro yang tadi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mulai memandang balik Ayano.

"Tapi kata-kata itu keren sekali lho, saat kau bilang jangan meremehkanmu atau kau takkan ragu buat melumatku." Ayano menutup bibirnya dengan jemari kanannya menahan tawa, lagi Shintaro membuang muka—terlihat jelas wajahnya bersemu.

"Ini tidak seperti aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu. Aku sudah bilang padamu aku laki-laki normal," ucap pria itu, keduanya terdiam agak lama sampai Shintaro menarik napas panjang buat mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya.

"Karena aku adalah laki-laki normal di pikiranku hanya ada hal-hal kotor, jika kau terus-menerus menggangguku aku akan berbuat hal kurang ajar padamu," lanjutnya lagi sembari memandang wajah Ayano, perlahan ia menunduk sebab gadis itu terus menghujamkan senyuman tipis padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku," ucapnya pelan, terlampau malunya kata-kata itu sampai kedua telinganya memerah hanya karena mengucapkannya.

Mungkin seperti inilah Shintaro dalam refleksi yang digambarkan pandangannya, seorang remaja berkulit agak pucat dengan telinga bersemu juga wajah dengan sedikit semburat merah menahan malu. Pria yang ia cintai ini juga menunjukkan air muka yang sama saat menyatakan perasaannya kala dulu.

Shintaro adalah seseorang yang rela berdiri di sampingnya tatkala tak ada seorang pun teman kampus mereka yang bisa mengerti semua senyuman yang ia kadang paksakan, seseorang yang rela menemani tangisnya seharian tanpa berkomentar apapun, seseorang yang selalu bersabar kala sifatnya kadang berubah impulsif menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Baginya pria itu laksana dunianya, seolah ia bisa hidup selamanya hanya dengan Shintaro di sisinya.

"Hei," panggil Ayano setengah berbisik, digapainya kepala pria itu dan ditariknya menuju pangkuannya.

"H-Hentikan, bodoh! Sudah kubilang aku—"

"Aku percaya kau takkan menyakitiku. Tidurlah sejenak, kau sudah lama tidak tidur tenang 'kan?" potong Ayano lebih dulu, pria itu pun memaksa memejamkan matanya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, bodoh." Shintaro menutup sedikit hidungnya yang terasa panas dengan tangan kirinya, semburat merah juga muncul menulusur sepanjang pipinya.

"Kali ini saja, besok aku akan pulang kok." Ayano tersenyum, namun Shintaro tahu dari nada bicaranya kali ini gadis itu sedikit memaksa.

"K-Kalau belum siap kau boleh tinggal beberapa hari lagi kok, asalkan tidak terus-terusan mampir ke kamarku," ucap Shintaro agak berat, Ayano pun tertawa kecil.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku disini," balas Ayano seraya menyapu pelan rambut di kening pria itu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan mengangguku ... aku tidak bilang tidak ingin kau disini," lanjut Shintaro lagi sembari memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah.

Suaranya yang mulai berjarak dan napasnya yang terdengar teratur tanda pangkuan Ayano berhasil menarik pelan pria itu menuju fantasi dalam lelapnya.

Ia tahu adik-adik mereka sekarang berada di balik pintu dan menatapnya juga Shintaro dengan pandangan tak percaya. Beberapa detik sebelum nada teriak tersentak keluar dari mulut mereka, Ayano menaruh satu jari telunjuknya tepat di tengah bibirnya, sontak saja Momo menyumpal mulut Kano dengan telapak tangannya begitu pula halnya dengan lelaki itu.

Momo dan Kano saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum melepas pegangan pada mulut masing-masing. Keduanya beranjak menuju kedua sisi pintu dan berdiri mematung di masing-masing sisi.

"Hanya kali ini … kubiarkan kakakmu menyentuh kakakku," ucap Kano datar, meski agak sedikit kesal.

"Hanya kali ini … kubiarkan kakakmu berada di kamar kakakku," jawab Momo juga seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Gadis itu juga masih terlihat cukup kesal.

Sementara Shintaro—

Yah, lelaki itu tengah menikmati waktu tidurnya yang setelah sekian lama bisa ia dapatkan kembali.

.

.

.

"Biar kubawakan sedikit barang-barangmu, Aya-neechan," pinta Kano.

"Mmn, terima kasih Shuuya." Ayano tersenyum dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala sang adik.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan memerhatikan agak lama kamar apartemennya yang sudah kosong. Hari ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk pulang dan berbaikan. Meski begitu rasanya pun sedikit sedih, ia sedikit mengakui ia senang tinggal berseberangan dengan Shintaro.

Ayano pun menyentak sedikit napasnya dan tersenyum kembali buat memudarkan semua pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mungkin akan menghampiri kepalanya. Selagi ia masih belum berubah pikiran mungkin sebaiknya ia segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau yakin tak ada yang kau tinggalkan lagi?"

Suara itu datang menyapanya, seolah menyentuh pundaknya, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan melihat. Dalam iris matanya kembali terefleksi sosok pria itu, dengan kulit sedikit pucat dan kantung mata yang masih memiliki sedikit gurat hitam memandangnya balik lurus ke arah manik coklatnya.

"Mmnn," jawabnya pelan dan pria itu pun mendekat.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di kamarku," ucapnya singkat, Ayano yang sebelumnya sedikit menunduk mulai menengadahkan pandangannya, wajah Shintaro begitu dekat dengannya hingga embusan napas pria itu pun bisa ia rasakan teksturnya.

Lehernya kembali terasa hangat tepat sesaat syal merah itu bergantung disana. Shintaro memintal sedikit kainnya hingga agak terikat kemudian memutar masing-masing ujung syalnya ke bagian belakang tubuh Ayano. Dibuahkannya satu senyuman sebelum kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menyisakan semu merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Sekarang kau terlihat seperti Ayano," lanjut Shintaro lagi, Ayano yang sedikit terheran pun tertawa kecil namun pendek, cukup pendek hingga tawa itu seolah bagai angin berlalu—terhapus begitu cepatnya.

"Kau yakin takkan merindukanku?" Ayano memegang sedikit ujung kaos Shintaro sampai pria itu pun menghela napas panjang dan terdiam.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

Ayano pun kembali memandang wajah Shintaro. Meski ia tahu pria itu bukan tipe yang akan mengatakan hal itu, meski ia tahu pernyataan Shintaro separuhnya adalah bohong, namun ia senang—ia senang hingga air mata pun sedikit menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya yang kemudian menjatuhkan dahinya di dada pria itu—terisak.

Tangan kanan Shintaro tergerak memegang bahu kiri Ayano dan mengelusnya pelan sebelum mendorong bahu itu kembali hingga pemiliknya pun tersadar dari lautan drama.

Kano memandangi Shintaro sedikit kesal dari kejauhan, meski begitu ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula mereka sebentar lagi tinggal di tempat terpisah, anggap saja kesabarannya sebagai hadiah kecil dan tanda terima kasih untuk Shintaro yang sudah menjaga Ayano.

Ayano pun menarik kopernya dan berjalan bersama Kano keluar apartemen. Sementara Momo yang berada cukup dekat disana masih menghujami sang kakak dengan pandangan menghakimi, lagi—Shintaro hanya menghiraukannya.

"Biar kupanggilkan taksi dulu, Aya-neechan tunggu di sini ya," pinta Kano pelan dan Ayano pun mengangguk kecil.

Selagi Kano berjalan menjauh, Ayano menggambil ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kantung tas kecil yang tersangkut di pinggangnya. Ditekannya beberapa kombinasi nomor sebelum kemudian ia menekan tombol " _panggil_ " hingga nada tersambung pun berdering sesaat kemudian.

" _Ayano …_ " ucap suara berat di seberang, terdengar amat sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum.

"Ayah."

.

.

.

 **END**

 _A/N: Woouuwoo revisi, revisi, revisi. Tidur adalah hal yang teramat sangat berharga saat dokumen kalian dirubah dosen menjadi buku gambar anak SD wkwk ^^_

 _Terima kasih udah berhadir ke fiksi ini, mohon kesan kritik dan sarannya yaa…_


End file.
